


Glasses

by DrableQueen19



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Trini didn't wear them all the time.





	Glasses

Trini didn’t wear them all the time 

 

She didn’t make a habit of wearing them. She preferred her contacts, but sometimes it was nice to wear her glasses. Not that any of the other knew she wore glasses. Well not at first, she remembers the first time she wore them to one of their bonfires. Zack’s eyes had gone wide, then he started laughing. So in return Trini punched him as hard as she could. He didn’t laugh as much after that.

 

Instead he snatched her glasses off of her face, and tried them on. Throwing different poses, around the fire. Normally Trini would chase after him, but she was a bit distracted by Kim. Who was eating a marshmallow, from her skewer. He gave them back eventually, Trini cleaned them before they went anywhere near her face.  
She cleaned them a lot, it had become a nervous habit. 

Not that she would ever admit that. When she was alone with Kim, for example. They were studying, all calm and normal. When Kim kissed her, it took every ounce of Trini’s control. Not to take her glasses off and clean them. Kim solved that problem. She slid them off Trini’s face, wiped them on her shirt. Before folding them on the bedside table. Before kissing Trini again. 

 

Yeah the one big benefit, of wearing her glasses. Seemed to be the instant attention she got from her girlfriend. 

 

fin


End file.
